1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas device and, particularly, to a gas device with increased fuel evaporation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M247795 shows a recreational light-weight and portable stove. The stove includes a connecting head. The connecting head is connectable to a gas can. The connecting head includes an adjusting screw which controls gas output amounts. Moreover, the stove includes a guiding conduit and an adjusting ring sleeved on the guiding conduit. The guiding conduit includes a plurality of vents, and the adjusting ring includes a plurality of vents associated with those of the guiding conduit. The plurality of vents of the adjusting ring can correspond to those of the guiding conduit. A transit conduit interconnects the connecting head and the guiding conduit. Moreover, the stove includes a burner. The burner is supported by four footstands. Gas flows in the connecting head, the transit conduit, the guiding conduit, and the burner sequentially. However, this stove does not increase fuel evaporation efficiency substantially. In addition, the stove has no safety means, so it is dangerous if the gas can tips over, for example.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.